random_story_electionfandomcom-20200213-history
254 Imperial Senate Elections
The 254 Imperial Senate Elections were held 254 years after the death of Shal-Kung in the 12th month of the first day. Half of The Imperial Senate was up for re-election. The seats up were the class of Senators from the 250 elections, in which Hawks increased their Majority. Balance of Power Before Elections Hawks: 460 Doves: 340 Doves need a net gain of 61 seats to retake the majority After Elections Hawks: 405 Doves: 395 +55 Doves Doves won 63 seats from Hawks (Defeated 44 Incumbents and won 19 open seats), Hawks won 7 seats from Doves (Defeated 6 Incumbents and won 1 open seat) Retiring Incumbents Doves 59 Doves Retired # Mark Malvaez/Gilbert LeMeyer, Retired # Scott Birmingham, Retired To Run For Governor, Won # John Burner, Retired # Kyle Blonde, Retired # John Gordon, Retired # Gregory Valentine, Retired # Josh Bannon, Ran For Governor, Won # Josh Schagger, Retired # Gary Randolph, Retired # Matthew Chamber, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Grace Baker-Wake, Retired # Alex Pilgrim, Ran For Governor, Won # Larry Dice-Bladheart, Retired # Jared Langton, Retired # Mike Kelly, Ran For Governor, Won # Stephen Burner, Retired # Jacob Maloney, Ran For Governor, Won # Tom Trickett, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Patrick Holland, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Victor Elmers, Retired # Rod Brass, Ran For Governor, Lost # Marsha Falcon, Ran For Governor, Won # Howard Black Jr., Retired # John Graham-Bennett, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Zed Webster, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Bill Roberts, Retired # Austin Sherman, Retired # Jackie Ridge, Retired # Samuel Paris, Retired # Lauren Linely, Retired # Tom Palmer, Retired # Doug Cummings, Retired # Matt Shakespeare, Retired # Mark Rounder, Retired # Jeff Duggan, Retired # Fred Waters, Retired # John Forker, Ran For Governor, Won # Wilbert Huggins, Retired # Jimmy Lamont, Retired # Collin Mackenzie IV, Ran For Governor, Lost # Ted Jacobs, Retired # Mark Princeton, Ran For Governor, Won # Don Brightly, Retired # Tommy Abrahams, Retired # Theodore McCarter, Failed To Make The Ballot due to Fraudulent Signatures # Danny Reading, Ran For Governor, Lost # Susan Meyers, Retired # Scott LaTurner, Retired # Randy Baines, Retired # Thom Terrance-Plate, Retired # Rob Percy, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Mike Davis, Retired # Christopher Collins, Ran For Governor, Lost # Max Sutton, Dropped Out of Re-Election Race due to Scandal # Ned Delhi, Ran For Governor, Later Resigned, Won # Eliot Gallows, Retired # Douglas Driver, Retired # Bill Turnip, Retired # Simon Australia, Retired Hawks 49 Hawks Retired # Christian Dunn, Retired # Tom Knightley, Retired # Ronald Burrland, Retired # Eric Bane, Retired # Brian Doorman, Retired # Carter Goodward, Retired # Alec Davidson, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Richard Machelle-Bacon, Retired # Victor Schneider, Retired # Dana Wilson, Retired # Kevin Miller, Ran For Governor, Lost # Bruce Edwards, Ran For Governor, Lost # Denny Morris, Retired # Chuck Millward, Ran For Governor, Lost # Bryan Deerhunt, Retired # Peter Hose, Retired # John Sanderson, Ran For Governor, Lost # Parker Kidd, Retired # Ben Gallagher, Retired # Josh Towers, Retired # Bruce Bird, Retired # David Oakley, Retired # Ned Applebee, Ran For Governor, Later Resigned, Won # Brad Sputnik, Retired # John Matthews, Retired # Bruce Schmidt, Retired # Lisa Wood, Retired # Bruce Flincher, Ran For Mayor, Won # Marie Hazeo, To Run For Governor, Won # John Canola, Retired # Derick Kitson, Retired # Sarah Barker, Retired # Mark Heinz, Ran For Governor, Won # Greg Applewood, Retired # Edward Townman, Retired # Chuck Garrett, Retired # Norma Dickerson, Retired # Tally Bishop, Ran For Governor, Won # Mark Robins, Retired # Jack Donald, Ran For Governor, Won # Bob Melvin, Retired # Don Bourne, Retired # Dennis Cards, Retired # Josh Owens, Retired # Morris Hinton, Retired # Jack Tennant, Retired # Patrick Keyes, Retired # Monica Hudson, Retired # Howard Graves, Retired Special Elections 1. (H) Kayla Grimshaw resigned in 253 to accept an appointment to the Imperial Council. She had won re-election in 250 with 62% of the vote. Governor Dan Parker scheduled a special election for 253. Hawk Hold * (H) Steve Martins: 50.2% * (D) James Tinker: 49.8% 2. (H) Ron Elliott resigned in 253 to become King Yolsava's Chief of Staff. He had won re-election in 252 with 74% of the vote. Governor Ron Bosnia scheduled a special election for 253. Hawk Hold. * (H) Matthew Quinton: 73% * (D) Rachel Pudding: 27% 3. (D) Tyrone Shawn resigned in 253 to serve on the Imperial Supreme Court. He had won re-election in 252 with 63% of the vote. Governor Natalie Harrison scheduled a special election for 253. Dove Hold. * (D) Max Santiago: 54% * (H) Elisa Coleman-Butters: 46% 4. (H) Elisa Truffle resigned in 253 to become Director of Imperial Arm Control. She had won re-election in 252 with 67% of the vote. Governor Archie Schwagner scheduled a special election for 253. Hawk Hold. * (H) Josh Grenada: 53% * (D) Douglas Heaver: 43% 5. (D) Joe McHolmes resigned in 253 to become Director of The Imperial Army. He had won re-election in 252 with 58% of the vote. Governor Doug Perkins scheduled a special election for 253. Hawk Gain * (H) Bob Oliver: 50% * (D) Dustin Holloway: 48% 6. (H) Roger Waxer resigned in 253 to become President of A Super PAC. He had won re-election in 250 with 69% of the vote. Governor Chris Camden scheduled a special election for 254. Hawk Hold. * (H) Tom Dutch: 64% * (D) Ethan Lowes: 36% 7. (H) Josh Martha died in 254, he had won re-election in 250 with 58% of the vote. Governor Edgar Ryan scheduled a special election for 254. Hawk Hold * (H) Matt Crepe: 53% * (D) Tom Burger: 47% 8. (H) Tom Kenneth died in 253, he had won re-election in 250 with 70% of the vote. Governor Drake Potter appointed Pat Krager to the seat and a special election was scheduled in early 254. Dove Gain * (D) Sam Baker: 52% * (H) Margaret Cooper: 47% 9. (H) Ned Applebee resigned in 254 to pursue a run for Governor. He had won re-election in 252 with 77% of the vote. Governor Leah Lime scheduled a special election in 254. Dove Gain * (D) Clark Dukes: 49% * (H) Claire Hannah: 41% 10. (D) Ned Delhi resigned in 254 to pursue a run for Governor. He had won re-election in 250 with 75% of the vote. Governor Samuel Porter scheduled a special election in 254. Dove Hold * (D) Todd Gravy: 65% * (H) Mark Ferber: 35% Defeated Incumbents Doves In Primaries 4 Doves lost their primaries # Pat Griffin lost to Marcus Book # Bobby Izzelinton lost to Terry Goode # Bill Bender lost to Michael Liam # Linda Markowni lost to John Matthews (later ran third party and won) In General Election 6 Doves lost re-election # Clark Dukes lost to Claire Hannah # John Choi lost to Chester Radford # Scott Sunderland lost to Gina Gallan # Liam Terry lost to Bill Andrews # Sam Baker lost to Ella Warden # Chris Carver lost to Ralph Nedman Open Seats Doves lost 1 Open Seat # Matthew Chamber replaced by Jay Cardinal Hawks In Primaries 3 Hawks lost their primaries # Caroline Chest-Kirkpatterson lost to Han Click # Albert Moyer lost to Mark Oliver (Later Lost General Election) # Allen Sparter lost to John Sintack (Later Lost General Election) In General Election 45 Hawks lost re-election # Billy Baught lost to Maddie Robinson # Allie Kirkpierce lost to Peter Golfer # Henry Moreland lost to Daniel Schander # Josh Salem lost to Samuel Taggart # Barbara Masters lost to Charlie Gillespie # Alfred Boyle lost to Sean South # Aaron Green lost to Don Winter # Roger Kellogg lost Adam Webster # Sarah Kosmo lost to Sophie Alberts # James Moore lost Alex Stephens # Marionette Beam lost to John Wish # Deborah Hammerstein lost to Arthur Kiss # Bob Farmer lost to Robby Holtgreen # Pat Hill lost to Billy Shelby # Benjamin Harrison lost to Toby Youngsman # Fred Kravenstein lost to Ander Henly # Matt Sheldon lost to Tom Walburger # John Odin lost to Chad Cracker # Todd Chaser lost to Stephen Plaza # Gary Timber lost to Allen Nuns # Ivan Snowden lost to Valerie Hart # Dianna Turner lost to Jared Hill # Henry Teamster lost to Sam Peters # Steve Martins lost to Collin Grynch # Mark Arcer lost to Roger Heather # Doug Murray lost to Anna Merkel-Burke # Evan Painter lost to Ryan Bone # Scott Durant lost to Sam Conroy # Brady Ember lost to Rachel Elaine # Molly John-Knight lost to Stephen Silver # Zachary Spender lost to Bill Gibson # Katherine Doyle lost to Matt Knight # Charles Curry lost to Tod Marine # Larry Dean lost to Sean DeJackson # Chad Evans lost to Bill Flowers # Randy Bocknor lost to Matthew Griffin # Sam Ortez lost to Blake Fahrenheit # Phil Mulligan lost Matt Fritzpeters # Jack Spartan lost to Mickey Milano # Scott Kline lost to Ryan Reese # Garry Newman lost to Russel Ford # Ronald Ferrell lost Richard Joseph # Barbra Lennon lost to Joe Brinkmanship # Matt Crepe lost to Kevin Rutherford # Tod Paradono lost to Randy Harper Open Seats Hawks lost 19 Open Seats # Richard Machelle-Bacon replaced by Ryan Conway # Victor Schneider replaced by Tony Garrett # Bruce Edwards replaced by Logan Busch # Denny Morris replaced by Karl Young # Chuck Millward replaced by John Law # Brad Sputnik replaced by David Breezerman # Peter Hose replaced by Chuck Barton # John Sanderson replaced by Paul Maya # Ben Gallagher replaced by Donna Baker # Jack Tennant replaced by Steve Fisher # Bruce Bird replaced by Jenna Heather-Butler # Albert Moyer replaced by Douglas McKennedy # David Oakley replaced by Scott Dairy # Ronald Burrland replaced by Mike Turff # Eric Bane replaced by Dennis Crouch # Brian Doorman replaced by Josh Homer # Allen Sparter replaced by Peter Traman # Monica Hudson replaced by Jeff Spencer # Howard Graves replaced by Richard Orleans Competitive Election Results Dove Incumbents Incumbents that won 1. South Lagona * (D) Vick Davidson (Inc.): 60.5% * (H) Congressman Chris Melons: 39.5% 2. Caremola * (D) Ronald Boar (Inc.): 56% * (H) Secretary of The Territory Emily Martins: 44% 3. Acadina * (I) Linda Markowni (Inc.): 40% * (D) Judge John Matthews: 36% * (H) Mayor Simon McAnderson: 24% Incumbents that lost Hawk Incumbents Incumbents that won Incumbents that lost 1. Marganla * (D) City Councilwoman Maddie Robinson: 51% * (H) Billy Baught (Inc.): 49% 2. West Pauprica * (D) Congressman Peter Golfer: 50% * (H) Allie Kirkpiece (Inc.): 44% 3. North Phonis * (D) Congressman Daniel Schander: 54% * (H) Henry Moreland (Inc.): 45% 4. West Runland * (D) Territorial Rep Samuel Taggart: 50% * (H) Josh Salem (Inc.): 46% 5. Grandly Rocks * (D) Territorial Rep Charlie Gillespie: 55% * (H) Barbara Masters (Inc.): 44% 6. Pallashe * (D) Businessman Sean South: 57% * (H) Allen Boyle (Inc.): 43% 7. St. Pinneasland * (D) Territorial House Speaker Don Winter: 60% * (H) Aaron Green (Inc.): 40% 8. Treasurer Land * (D) War Veteran Adam Webster: 54% * ® Roger Kellogg (Inc.): 46% 9. Mrynarmi * (D) Congresswoman Sophie Alberts: 60% * (H) Sarah Kosmo (Inc.): 40% 10. Warfington * (D) Congressman Alex Stephens: 53% * (H) James Moore (Inc.): 47% 11. Addarington * (D) Businessman John Wish: 49.9% * (H) Marionette Beam (Inc.): 49.7% 12. Destalfab * (D) Congressman Arthur Kiss: 57% * (H) Deborah Hammerstein (Inc.): 43% 13. Kalanhenry * (D) Territorial Senator Robby Holtgreen: 51% * (H) Bob Farmer (Inc.): 45% 14. Pawingo * (D) Businessman Billy Shelby: 55% * (H) Pat Hill (Inc.): 45% 15. Blooinvilles * (D) Deputy Attorney General and War Veteran Toby Youngsman: 55% * (H) Benjamin Harrison (Inc.): 45% 16. East Martin's Shores * (D) Territorial Senate Minority Whip and 252 Candidate Ander Henly: 54% * (H) Fred Kravenstein (Inc.): 42% 17. South Mitipiton * (D) Former Senator Tom Walburger: 50% * (H) Matt Sheldon (Inc.): 45% 18. North Majorsoda * (D) Former Imperial Pilot Chad Cracker: 49% * (H) John Odin (Inc.): 48%